History
by Pride The Arrogant
Summary: Every event that lead up to the first episode of Brotherhood. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue: What May Lie Beyond The Gate?

So cold. So dark. He didn't know where he began, and where his siblings and the real darkness began. He was one hundred per cent certain that it had always been like this, so why'd it make him so sad? Wasn't there anything…more? More than to be trapped in never ending darkness? He didn't know, and it made him…he didn't know the word, or how to express it.

Constant liquid was dripping down his face, some even leaked off his face and tried to find some ground, but the lack of even the tiniest trace of sound informed him that he might have been in a bottomless void.

"Where am I!" A panicked and faint voice rang out; the sound was distorted, by what he didn't know.

"You are standing in front of The Gate." An eerie voice answered, he shivered at the sound of the voice, as it scared him slightly.

"W-who are you?" The first voice asked again, increasingly harder to hear.

"Some might call me the World, others the universe, some might even call me God. Most simply refer to me as the _Truth._"

"W-wh-what?" The voice was confused.

"Prepare to see, _the truth._" The sound of stone scraping on metal could be heard, the first voice screamed, Truth laughed and the first was terrified. What was that tiny line that had appeared from nowhere, why was it becoming wider? He didn't have these answers. As he looked past the light, something remarkably hard, because of not seeing light ever before, the sight of a brown haired man, dressed in a white robe, and even farther from his line of sight was a completely white being, who appeared to be the same size as the man. He was hard to see because of his skin, and the void around him, were the same in colour, perfect white.

His siblings decided now was a great time to force this pitiful creature to go through the, _truth. _He didn't really know what so bad about it, the Truth was second nature to him.

His siblings shadowy hands passed through the Gate towards the man, who saw them and panicked. He started running, but the shadows wouldn't let up, slowly but surely they managed to drag him, kicking and screaming mind you, into the Gate.

As the gate shut behind the man, the Truth laughed at his torment.

He on the other hand was most interested in the man, he had come from the outside. How interesting! He made sure to keep up with him as his siblings showed him _The Truth._

The man had laughed and began screaming, "Yes! Show me more!"

He was thinking to himself. For many, many lifetimes worth he had been wondering if there was anything else besides darkness. And there was, but did that mean he was done? No, it didn't.

As the man was far too giddy to notice anything, he had managed to sneak around his siblings and hide his weightless being in his pocket.

Soon after the man lost something for what he had gained in knowledge. In this case, the man who tried to bring his wife and son back lost his backbone, taking the ability to walk, showing that without his family's support he'd keep failing.

But he couldn't care less if he tried about the man's problems. If anything the man was just his vessel for getting from world to another.

The world around him was still dark, but as he crawled around he noticed a giant light in the sky, he didn't know what it was or what it was for, but it brightened up the dark sky. He liked it, he really did.

"Now, what have we got here?" He was now confused, he looked up at the source of the voice and saw a new man. He had Golden Hair and Golden Eyes, he was wearing white robes that seemed to have symbols for alchemy stitched into place.

He didn't like the human, heck he didn't really like the idea of humans in general. They just struck him as…icky.

From the man's perceptive, the creature before him was a worm. A black worm, with a giant purple, human-like eye right in the center of its face. The man decided that he'd do some experiments with the creature, and see if he could figure it's existence out.

He had no choice, the human picked him up and dropped him into a jar. He would stay behind some form of glass for many years to come.

But this story isn't over, it's only just begun.

* * *

Well, please point out any mistakes and all that. I'm going to take great joy in trying to write _all_ of the history. Well, peace!


	2. Chapter 1: Transmutation

Chapter 1: Transmutation

The Alchemist who had found the strange worm had studied it, for it was unnatural and interesting. The Alchemist had learned that it couldn't exist outside of an air tight jar for more than ten minutes, so in a strange way the Alchemist had saved the worm's life.

Something else of note was the creature, despite not uttering a word, understood everything that the Alchemist said. How did he know that the creature understood? The worm would blink once for yes and twice for no, such a simple and yet at the same time complex way of commutating…The Alchemist really had no clue what he'd found.

Maybe…maybe it was a failed Homunculus? That would at the very least explain _why _it had a human eye. Now, how to prove this?

The Alchemist entered a sort of thinking trance; well doing this he just watched the worm. It had been placed in a glass jar so it couldn't get away, also so the Alchemist could study it from every angle.

"It's like someone tried to make a Homunculus without using anything human to go off. Which would raise the question of that strange eye…" The Alchemist made a 'hmm' noise as he threw his theories back and forth. He shrugged, alchemy is all about finding out how things work, and whatever it was, it was his to do with as he saw fit.

"Don't worry little Homunculus…" There was a mad glint in the Alchemist's eye. He grabbed a knife, and a bucket. And left the room, and started walking down a long hallway.

Because of his many efforts to help his country, he had a nice sized house, a beautiful wife and about thirty slaves. Unlike many other men, he treated his slaves fairly, fairly enough anyway.

The Alchemist was about to turn a corner when he bumped into someone, who became enraged.

"Hey! Watch where you're going next time! Who do you think you are, the Mast..er Pedro?" The voice belonged to a slave, and the Alchemist glared at his tone.

_'Well…I needed blood, and he did just insult me…'_

"Slave, what's your number?" The Alchemist, or informally known as Pedro, asked in an overly kind voice. The slave tensed, fully understanding that he was about to get punished.

"Slave number 23, Master." The gulp that filled the air was rather loud, and Pedro smiled at it.

"Well, Number 23, as punishment I'm going to force you to help me with some Alchemy." Despite not being in charge, at all, the slave still moaned. Pedro gave him a glare and he shut up.

Pedro turned around and started walking back towards his study, Number 23 close behind.

When in the study Pedro instructed 23 to simply stand there till he asked for him.

Pedro walked up to the table that he kept his shadowy worm, trapped behind the jar's glass. He moved the jar to the side and grabbed a piece of chalk and started drawing a transmutation circle.

He placed two triangles into the circle, which made a star. He then put a symbol for 'Alpha' at the top of the circle, and a symbol for 'Omega' at the bottom of the circle. Those were the symbols that he used for Alchemy that involved humans, and this would have a human element.

"Um, Master? What am I here for?" 23 asked, Pedro rolled his eyes, but it went unnoticed. He looked through his many glass containers, and found a Flask that had two entry ways, that could be blocked with two corks. He placed the flask on the transmutation circle. Pedro then grabbed the bucket and knife from before.

"Don't ask questions, boy." Pedro walked up to him, tools in hand, and passed them to 23, who looked at Pedro confused.

"I need some blood, make a cut in your arm." Pedro instructed.

"But if I do that, I won't be able to work." 23 smiled, hoping beyond hope that he could be lazy for a while.

"You can have a couple days off for all I care! Just make a cut." Pedro, being a man of Alchemy, wanted to find out what would happen to the strange shadow worm after this. He didn't need one of his slaves to stall him.

With promise of time off assured, 23 made a cut in his arm. He winced in pain as it dripped out, he had to stand there for a while as he waited for the blood to drip into the bucket. Pedro sighed, grabbed the knife from him and cut deeper, causing the blood to come out fast. The bucket was half full, and 23 was in great pain.

"Ah! You cut too deep!" There tears at his eyes as he pressed the wound to stop the blood. Pedro handed him a towel, which he wrapped around the wound.

"Thank you for your time. Go talk with 14, she's good with healing." Looking like he wanted to strike Pedro then and there, 23 left the room mumbling curses at Pedro all the while.

Pedro took the bucket to the flask, he took one cork out of said flask and began pouring the blood every slowly. When the bucket was empty he put it on the ground, and the flask was now half full. He put the cork back in.

Then he opened the jar, and grabbed the worm. Taking the other cork out, Pedro simply dropped him into the flask. Because of the fact that it was a worm it slipped down into the main part of the flask quickly.

Then quickly, hoping the worm would at least come out alive, Pedro slammed his hands into the table, activation the transmutation circle.

The worm found it interesting when blue light began to flash, but then he felt great pain. Like his body was being ripped apart. Tears met his eye, and he blacked out.

* * *

It was short because it needed to be short. See ya in the second chapter.


End file.
